


Quicksand

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt you were slipping into quicksand. You couldn't move in fear of the giant in front of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand

You felt you were slipping into quicksand. You couldn't move in fear of the giant in front of you. The man that was before you had turn into this... thing.

"Bruce?" You waited for an answer, but one never came. You were afraid to touch the new being before you in fear you might upset him. "Bruce Banner?"

The being turned to you and grunted, but you weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing. His green eyes locked with yours. "Hulk."

You furrowed your brow in confusion while asking, "is that your name? Hulk?" The giant nodded, leaning down more to your level. Hulk took a deep breath, releasing it and making your hair go every which way. You couldn't help but giggle which made your new friend smile.

You guessed that feeling that you were stuck in quicksand of fear wasn't always a bad thing.


End file.
